Saving All My Love For You
by danielley-TW
Summary: Ezra and Aria have now been together for over a year and they find that their relationship is stronger than ever. But what will happen when they decide to tell people about their relationship. Will everything go perfect as they hope or will people be against them?
1. One

One Year Ago

Aria's POV

Sat in front of me is the most annoying person EVER, Noel Kahn. What ever possessed me to have a crush on him when I was younger I do not know. But I also had pink hair so it's save to say I went through a weird few years.

"Aria, so how about you grab a coffee with me at lunch? But of course you've got to pay, because after ignoring me for about 50 times already today it's the least you can do for me. So what do you say?", Noel whispered to me, turning from the his newly allocated seat in front of me in English.

_Our first English lesson of the new school year and already Noel is hitting on me, this is going to be a long year!_

"Erm, what?", I replied after not paying any attention to what Noel was saying only catching a few words from his one sided conversation. My mind was focused on other things, mainly on what my friend Emily had just told me about our new English teacher apparently being a fittie. _Well I'm hoping that her theory is correct, because if it is I already know that Im going to enjoy English for the next year, and what a good lesson it will be._

"Do you want to buy me a coffee or not?", Noel said, pulling me from my daydream of the new English teacher being the hottest thing ever!

"NO NOEL I WILL NOT BUY YOU A COFFEE, GET THE HINT THAT I DONT LIKE YOU, and for the fact I dont like coffee either!", I found myself shouting a Noel rather loudly in the middle of the English classroom. I quickly glance around the classroom to see that everyone has paused their conversations and was now staring at me wondering why I was shouting so loudly at Noel. I instantly blush and bury my head in the table and the noise in the classroom starts to pick up again.

I resume my previous daydream when I am interrupted again. This time not by Noel, infact the voice was unfamiliar but I'm sure that I have actually heard it before.

"Hello everyone, Im Mr Fitz, your new English teacher", the voice spoke.

Fitz, Mr Fitz, where have I heard that name before?

I look up to get the biggest shock of my life. "Shit, shit, shit", I quietly mumble to myself, hoping that he hasnt spotted me yet and wishing the floor would just hurrying up and swallow me.

And oh yeah, if you're wondering why I'm being so overdrastic at the sight of my new English teacher it's because last night I was in a bathroom of a bar making out with him.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

a/n: thankyou for the lovely reviews on the first chapter!

I'm wondering what you all think should happen in this fic, so leave a review of your ideas?!

* * *

Ezra's POV

"Oh crap"

I look up towards my new AP English class and find that everyone is staring at me, but I didn't care, I kept my eyes focused on the sight in front of me. All I could think about was the girl sat 2 rows from the window. Aria. The girl who 14 hours previous I was making out with.

She told me she was in college. What is she doing here in my AP English class!

After a few seconds I realise that I'm still staring and tear my gaze off her to introduce myself to the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr Fitz you're new English teacher."

I focus my gaze back to Aria to see that she has turned pale white, a face full of regret, obviously she has noticed me. I was convinced that she was the perfect girl for me, but...

* * *

-Flashback-

Aria's POV

"You alright down there?"

I look up to see the beautiful sight sat three stools down from me at the bar. He had big blue eyes that dominated his face and jet black hair that consisted of messy curls.

"I'm a bit jetlagged, I just got back from Europe", I replied not wanting to be rude.

"Where abouts in Europe?" "Iceland"

"So do you go to Hollis?" I asked, intrigued by him.

"Just graduated, I'm going to start my first teaching job"

"Yeah, I think I'd like to teach", I replied.

"And I'm Aria by the way" "Ezra, Ezra Fitz"

"What's your major?" he asked.

Oh crap, he thinks I'm in college, he thinks I'm older, but of course he would. Why would a 16 year old be hanging out in a bar!

"Um, well I'm leaning towards English", I replied, not fully lying to him about everything, just about the my age- the fact that I'm only 16 and he must be what, 23?

"That's what I'm teaching"

"Oh and I write too but so far it's mostly personal-just for me"

Suddenly I catch him out of the corner of my eye scooting over the seats to vacate the empty seat beside me.

"I'm impressed" he says.

"Why?" I ask, shocked at the fact that he is now sat less than 50cm away from me.

"I tried writing.. I didn't get very far. If you're writing for yourself it's pure passion."

I glance towards him and smile. "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?"

I attempt a reply, but instead stutter,"yeah.. yo-you'd really want to?"

"Yeah, you're smart, you're traveled, I'd like to know more about you" he replied.

I giggle to myself and look him in the eye to see him smirking at me.

" Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too."

We continued talking and 'getting to know more about each other' for the next 2 hours when I needed to use the bathroom.

"2 secs", I ushered to Ezra with my fingers as he was ordering us another drink. I slide of the high bar stool, stumbling a little when I reach the floor-I'm going to blame the my short height for that one, not the various beers that I've consumed- and make my way to the ladies room.

When I had finished up and was washing my hands I felt a pair of firm hands make their way around my waist. I place my hands on top of Ezra's which are now places on my hips, turn myself around and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I stand of my toes and place a soft kiss on his lips. Ezra suddenly takes hold of my waist and hoists me on to the counter next to the sinks. He brings his lips hungrily back to mine and kisses me with all the passion he has. His hands find his way to my thighs while my arms wrap themselves around his next. His tongue pushed against my lips, asking for entrance which I allowed straight away and our tongues soon fought for dominance. Ezra was the first to pull away, and smirked at me as I started trailing kisses across his jaw.

_This night has been perfect, but for me perfect things always come to an end quickly... _


End file.
